Who Am I?
by Sab0511
Summary: Misty Raven's doesn't know who she is, but when she hears the name of heartthrob, movie star Edward Cullen, three words echo through her head in a velvet voice, does Edward hold the key to who she is?
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry guys you were probably hoping for another story for the Agent Series, but with school and all I've been more into papers of that nature over FanFics. But I have two weeks off coming up soon and I'll make a dent in one of the many idea's for the third story that's floating around in my head, but until then, enjoy getting to know Misty Ravens and a whole new set of friends and figure out how she relates to the Twiverse. _

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Misty," my best friend Arianne scrambled into the room and screeched.<p>

"Thanks," I said. I hated this day, it was the day that I had chosen to set aside to celebrate another year of my life, or my new life, the one that I had come into because I didn't remember anything about my life before John and Mara found me wondering in the woods, and they had given me the name Misty Ravens. I had no clue who I was before October 21, 2005. I only knew Misty Ravens, I had brown hair and brown eyes, and I was plain.

I had been found wondering the woods near Las Vegas, Nevada, and John and Mara Ravens had picked me up on the side of the high way and took me to the hospital where it had been determined that I had amnesia and that I was around the age of seventeen or eighteen. I wasn't sure, so they had decided that I was old enough to become a legal adult. Mara and John had become like parents, took me in, feed and clothed me until I could fend for myself, and when I had chose to move away, they uprooted their daughter, my sister, and moved across the country to be near me. Since I had no idea if I had graduated high school, I went for my GED, and gotten into college that route.

I was currently sitting in my dorm room at Dartmouth University, studying for mid-terms that where happening this week. Arianne was my roommate and best friend, she and I where practically attached at the hip, except when we had classes. I had first meet Arianne a two years ago when I started college, and we had clicked. We had rushed a sorority together, and both got in, and where actives, but I refused to live in the house, I found that living with that many people put me in a weird predicament, they would want to know about my past, and why I didn't talk about it, living outside the house I could control what information I shared and what I didn't want told yet.

My sisters didn't know about my amnesia, Arianne knew, but keep her word when I asked her not to tell. I didn't want to talk about it.

"OMG, OMG, OMG," Arianne yelled, I hated when she used text language, it was annoying.

"What," I asked, not really caring, she was always hyper, something I felt like I was use to, but couldn't place it.

"Edward Cullen," I blanked for a moment, and in my mind heard somebody say I love you, but again I couldn't place it, but the name Edward Cullen rang a bell. I grabbed my head and started crying. I couldn't remember.

"Write it down, what ever you thought you remembered," Arianne scrambled to grab my notebook, the one that I put things that felt familiar or something that rang a bell in my head. My doctor had suggested it, maybe it would even jog my memory some, but so far nothing had happened.

If I heard certain names, words would float out of my mouth with out thinking, I had once heard Renee, and I had said I will be home soon. Arianne thought that my biological mothers name was Renee, but with out a last name, I couldn't search for anything.

I scribbled down the name Edward Cullen, and I love you next to the name, he was famous though, so I might have just had a crush on him during my life.

"Anyways, what about Edward Cullen? Tell me everything you can," I said, I wanted to know why that name rang a bell.

"He's an fresh faced actor, minor roles in the last two years, but he's stared in a break through performance, he's a big time actor now. He's still to new for me to know much, why did something get triggered?"

"When you said his name, I heard I love you, repeated in my head."

Arianne just stared at me, I pushed forward with what I was going to ask earlier before I had this memory lapse.

"So, why did you say Edward Cullen in the first place?"

"Oh, he's shooting his new movie here, and they want the students to participate, it's about a broadcast student who gets a hard subject, and has to get her to open up and he ends up falling for her. The same old story line."

"Maybe he holds a clue to find the key to my past," I mused out loud. I smiled, I was glad she knew my secret.

* * *

><p>"Misty," my little sister Anne said, "I love you, happy birthday."<p>

Arianne and I where at my parents for Sunday lunch, and this Sunday, we celebrated my birthday. We where having one of those rare nice sunny day's, so my father was grilling steaks for us. I picked Anne up and walked out side.

"Dad, they smell amazing." Anne wiggled in my arm, and I let her down.

"Oh, honey, I'm glad, I'm trying a new glaze, and I hope it turns out well."

"Dad, what would you and mom do if I remembered who I was. I'm sure I have a family somewhere out there, they must be worried sick, but I can't remember, and I hope they aren't in to much pain."

"We will find your family, I promised when we first accepted you into this family, and I promise you this every time you bring this up. Go inside and help your mother get the table ready."

I walked back inside and helped my mother get things ready. I ended up setting another plate.

"Misty, why the extra plate, you have another friend coming over?"

"No, I don't know why I set the extra place. I just felt like I should."

"Your memory, maybe? Something to do with your birthday dinner?"

"He would always come, along with Alice and their family," my mouth shot off before I could think about what I was getting ready to say. "He was the man I loved with my whole heart."

"Oh," was all my mother could mutter. "Who is Alice?"

"My best girl friend, from Spoons, no, Folks, Washington, I think. Why did I think Spoons, it's Folks, Washington."

"Sweetie, write it down. Then research this Folks, Washington, it might hold a key to your past."

I nodded and my father carried in the food, moments later we set with our plates full.

* * *

><p>I set up late that night and looked for a Folks, Washington. There was no town called Folks, the closest was Forks. That didn't ring any bells though. Could that town be the town I was looking for though?<p>

"Ari, there is a town called Forks, but none called Folks. I think I want to fly out there and see if I can find something. Fall break is coming soon, we could go then."

"Yea, maybe that would be a nice time, I think it's time to tell the sisters though, they still think we are going to Aspen with them."

I nodded, we had a meeting tomorrow, I emailed the president, and heard from her a few minutes later. I was all set to speak at the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Misty, you have the floor."

I gulped and stood in front of the room. Arianne gave me a thumbs up.

"So," I began, "most of you don't know much about my past, well, the thing is, that I don't know my past either. I have amnesia."

I waited for questions, but none came.

"Jeez you all are quieter than Jacob after you tell him he smells like a dog."

"Misty, who's Jacob," Leigh Anne asked.

"I have no clue. Sometimes I shoot my mouth off and things fly out that I have no clue what they mean, that's what amnesia is. From some of the stuff we have gathered from random verbal vomit, I think my mothers name is Renee, and my best girl friend is an Alice, then a Jacob who smells like a dog needs to be thrown in there someplace. And when I hear the name Edward Cullen, I hear a velvet voice saying I love you."

"That's so romantic," Tara said in the back of the room. "Edward Cullen is totally to die for."

I smiled.

"So," Kaarin asked, "what can we do to help you figure out who you are?"

"Well, Kaar, Ari and I are heading to Washington for fall break, I said something about a town called Folks, but I couldn't find it anywhere, but I did find a town called Forks, Washington. If some of you would like to skip Aspen and come with Arianne and I, you are more than welcome to come along. I don't expect to find much, though."

"You have to be positive, Misty," Resa said.

"Okay," the president, Heather said. "Who thinks we should skip Aspen and go to Forks, Washington?"

I wasn't expecting this, but every single hand in the room was raise.

"Then it's agreed. Fall break is in Washington this year. We need a fundraiser to come up with the money."

"Already on it," Tara called from the back of the room. I went and set back down.

* * *

><p>Ended up that only five of us could go, so it was Kaarin, Resa, Tara, Arianne and I that went. Arianne and I funded our own way to Washington, but the other three raised enough money to go. It's funny how it ended up being the five of us, we all pledged together, but maybe that was pre-determined, maybe the chapter wanted the five of us to go together, after all, you where normally closer to your pledge sisters than any other sister in the house.<p>

"So," Kaarin asked, "where to?"

We had just landed in Seattle, and where getting off the plane. I'm sure the other passengers where glad to see us go. We had chattered the whole flight.

"Car rental, I rented a four door five seat car, it's gonna be a tight squeeze though," Tara said, she had been placed in charge of making reservations.

"There," I said as I spotted the car rental kiosk. We started our way towards the kiosk.

Tara got to the front of the group, I was slightly behind her, the clerk looked up and smiled. She was about our age.

"Welcome to Seattle, how may I help you? Do I know you?" The clerk looked at me.

"Unless you are from the east, then probably not." I read her name tag, Jessica Stanley.

"Oh, sorry, you look like a friend of mine who disappeared three years ago."

"Where did she disappear from?"

"Forks, it's about three and a half hours from here. Where are you all heading."

"Forks, actually," Tara said, I was reeling from that fact there was a missing girl from Forks, who looked like me. "My sister moved there, and she's been begging me to visit so my sisters and I are on an adventure to see the great Forks, Washington."

"Edward Cullen doesn't live there anymore, he moved when he got the acting job."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know Edward Cullen lived there," Tara continued.

"Sorry, Edward doesn't want Forks invaded because he use to live there, and his family still does. He's been so depressed since Bella went missing. Opps, sorry didn't mean to tell you about his personal life, it's just hard to see a friend in pain."

"That's okay, I understand." Tara said, and Jessica finally gave us the key to a car and directions to where we where staying in Forks. We started walking towards where she said the car was parked.

"Hey," Tara nudged my shoulder. "Do you think you are this girl Bella?"

"I don't know, Tara, maybe, but can we keep this on the down low. It's weird though, I hear I love you in a velvet voice when I hear the name Edward Cullen, and now I find out he's from the town we are investigating."

"Don't think to much into it, Misty. We don't need to get your hopes up yet. Oh, and my sister really did just move here, good cover story, huh?"

"Yea, that's great." I said, not really thinking.

* * *

><p>Three and a half hours and one whinny backseat later, we pulled into Tara's sisters house.<p>

"Thank god, I never want to be a sardine again!" Arianne complained.

"You and me both sista," Resa said.

"What's for supper? Is there even a McDonalds in this town?" Kaarin asked.

"I don't think so, maybe my sister has supper ready for us?" Tara said. She ran up to the front door, and barely knocked before a women in her late twenties opened the door.

"Karen," Tara squealed. They hugged than introductions began.

"Guys, this is my sister Karen Marks, Karen, this is Resa, Arianne, Misty, and Kaarin."

"Hi, I wasn't sure when you guys would get in, so I didn't cook, but there is a nice diner up the street."

We nodded and all set out on foot for the diner.

"So, Karen," I asked, "what brought you to Forks?"

"Oh, I'm the sheriff of this town now. The old one retired to Arizona I believe."

"I think that's where my mother is from," I spouted off.

"Really, do you like it there?"

"Uh… I don't remember."

"Oh, Karen there's something I should tell you," Tara said, she launched into the story about my amnesia, and how my verbal vomit had lead us to Forks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"Maybe, can you see about missing people from here?"

"Okay, you get to see one tonight at the diner, there is a section of the wall dedicated to finding Isabella Swan, she disappeared three years ago."

We made it to the diner, and I saw a wall dedicated to the missing girl. I ordered dinner, then went to look at the wall. There wasn't a picture, but she was well loved by her friends and family.

_Bella, come home safely. Mike Newton_

_ I miss you, Bells, love your dad._

_ Bella, where are you. I need my shopping partner back. Alice Cullen_

_ Bella, my heart was once in full bloom, but now it's dead, just beating, no emotion. E.C._

I wondered who E.C. was. He sounded as though he loved this girl Bella. I wanted to weep for their love. But I composed myself quickly. I found a date that claimed Bella as missing. It was after I was found.

"Misty," Kaarin yelled from our table. "Feeding time."

I laughed as I headed back to the table. Forks didn't know what was about to hit them.

"Misty, did you call your folks when you landed?" Arianne asked.

"Oh, no, they are probably worrying."

I snatched my phone out of my pocket and saw three missed calls. All from my parents. I quickly called them back.

"Hello, Misty?"

"Hey, mom, sorry, my phone was off. We landed and made it to Forks."

"Okay, I will let you go, give the girls our love. Love you."

"Love you to." I hung up, not wanting to tell her of the missing girl, who somebody had already said I looked like.

"Mom and dad send their love, guys."

"Oh, how sweet. Misty I wish I had parents like yours."

"I wish I knew my real family. John and Mara are great though. I never told you guys that they uprooted my sister and moved to be close to me when I went to college."

"Chow time," Arianne said, trying to get me off the subject of families. I smiled gratefully at her.

We all dug in, and soon we where stuffed. Then the commotion started.

"Hey, Linda," I turned to find an attractive boy, just a few years younger than myself coming into the diner flanked by two other boys. All three where muscular, and dark skinned. Resa had said there was a Native American Reservation near by, and I wondered if these boys weren't from the reservation.

"Hi, Jake, Quill, Embry. If you're going to cause any trouble just leave now, I don't want a repeat of last week."

"We will be nice, brought you some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry. Oh and Charlie called, said to say hi. He says he sure misses Forks, but he can't stand to be here with memories of her everywhere."

"Well, next time he calls tell him to give me a ring, I sure miss him."

"I'm gonna go look at the wall," Kaarin said, and the other three agreed. I let them go for a moment, and watched the banter between the waitress and the boy named Jake. Then he saw Kaarin at the wall, and his attitude changed.

I got up and went to the wall as well, ready to back my sister should something happen.

"How sad, this E.C. looks like he loved Bella a lot. So many people miss this Bella, it's sad."

"Get away from that wall," I heard the boy named Jake shout at us, Kaarin turned and gave the boy a glare that would bring most fraternity guys to their knees, didn't even faze Jake though.

"Why should we?" Tara asked.

"It's public domain, we have as much right as you do to look at this wall," Resa said.

"You didn't know Bella, she was my best friend, the person I could turn to most in my life. You have no right to read what her friends and family write about her. She was the most amazing person to live, and she's gone." His two friends came up behind him and pulled him out of the diner. He glanced at me as he turned away, but didn't say anything.

"Wow, people must have loved this Bella."

"They sure did," our waitress, Linda said. "She was one in a million. She could light up a room just by stepping in it. Then she disappered, gone with out a trace. Her '04 Camero was found north of LA, where she was scheduled to stop. There was a deer carcass in front of the car, skid marks on the road, but no body and no Bella. Some hope she is still alive, others have given up hope."

"Where was she going," I asked.

"Phoenix, her mother had cancer, and she wanted to be close to help her mother, while she was sick. Unfortunately, the cancer got the best of Bella's mother. She passed away about six months ago. Bella's father realized how serious it was a moved to help Bella's mother about a year ago. He refuses to come back to Forks now. To many memories of Bella."

I felt tears running from my eyes, Bella's father must be heart broken. First he lost his daughter, then his daughters mother. Even if they hadn't been in love when she passed away, they must have been close since he moved to be closer to her, and help her through a trying time.

"Bella's friends that still live here, guard this wall, that's why Jake was so mad, he doesn't like anybody looking at this wall that didn't know her, and Edward is even worse. Bella and Edward where close, some thought they where secretly dating. He would wait for her when she was editing something at school, and she would wait for him after the football game. After she disappeared, Edward fell into a great depression. Nothing could make him surface, not his family or his friends, he stopped playing football, and started concentrating on getting away from this town. He moved to LA, near where Bella's car was found. Then he was discovered by a talent agent. His name is Edward Cullen, the actor."

"When was Bella's car found?" Resa asked. She was the most inquisitive of us all. She could get to the bottom line of any mystery.

"Oh, dear, I can't tell you the date anymore. It's on the wall, oh here it is, March 18th of 2005, three years ago."

I looked at Arianne and she knew that the date was three days before I was found. If I was Bella, why wouldn't I have been found closer to the accident?

"Well, thank you for the information. I really hope Bella is alive and out there somewhere." Resa shook Linda's hand and we made our way back to where Karen was sitting.

"Hey, guys, I just got a call, I have to get out to the Cullen place, seems like Edward made an unannounced trip in, and some of his fans found out."

I smiled at her, and we set off for the house. We made casually talk while we walked. I was happy no body brought up the Bella situation. I knew it would be the talk once we got away from Karen.

We went into the house and Karen left in the cop cruiser.

"I wish I could see the car, maybe it could give me some flashes."

"But what if its not you at all Misty, what if you aren't Bella, and you are just hoping you are," Kaarin said.

"Yea, I know, but still, I would love to know who I was."

"We will find your past."

I nodded, I looked at my friends and saw three of them, Resa was nowhere to be found.

"OMG," Resa yelled from the computer room.

"What," we raced to see what was the matter.

"Here's the article that ran in the Forks newspaper."

_Isabella Swan Missing after hitting a deer_

_ Isabella Swan, Bella to her friends, 2004 Camero was found wrapped around a tree with a deer carcass near the accident._

_ Ms. Swan was not found near the car. _

_ Officials say Ms. Swan was wearing her seat belt, as it looks that the seat belt was cut. _

_ Officials urge anybody who know the whereabouts of Ms. Swan to call the TIPS Hotline._

_ "_That's not a lot of information," Resa said, but pointed at the picture. "But here is what you wanted to see, the picture of the car."

The car looked like something from my dreams, I had dreamed of a similar yellow cars many times, it was always wrapped around a tree.

"Nothing else?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, this was all I could find."

"Guys, I want to be alone for awhile, I've learned so much information in the last three hours that I'm scared this girl might be me."

"Don't get your hopes up though," Kaarin said.

"I won't." I went to the room that was set up to house the five of us. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning when I woke up. Around five or six, to early for me to be up. I smelled coffee brewing some where in the house and tip toed out of the room to find the source of the wonderful smell. I almost didn't see a man standing in the kitchen when I walked in still half asleep.

"I'm sorry Alice, I want to be home, but not at the expense of hurting you and the baby," he was talking to somebody on the phone.

I rummaged through some of the cabinets and found a mug for the coffee. I heard his phone snap shut, and I poured the coffee, grabbing a second mug for the stranger in the house.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" A velvet voice asked. My head snapped up, I had heard this voice before.

I looked at him directly in the eyes, his where full of fury, frustration, and confusion.

"No," I said, "I smelled the coffee and wanted some. Do I know you?" I asked, the man looked so familiar.

"Probably, a lot of people do, I'm Edward Cullen." He extended his hand to shake mine and I grabbed his with mine. I blinked then it happened.

_"I'm Bella, thank you so much for grabbing me before I busted my face on the cement."_

_ "Your welcome, I'm Edward by the way, I'm new in town." I smiled at the golden hair god look-a-like. _

_ "Are you starting Forks High?"_

_ "Yea, freshman, are you a student there?"_

_ "Yes, I'm hoping to be a reporter for the paper."_

_ "Do you want to cover the sports beat?"_

_ "No, I stick to news stories. Do you play sports?"_

_ "Football, I've played for as long as I can remember, my twin hates it. Her name's Alice, you should meet her soon."_

_ "Maybe I'll start the football beat this year."_

_ "That mean's we'd get to spend some time together."_

I blinked again and the vision, the wonderful vision that didn't belong to me was gone. Time to get to the bottom of who I am.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Edward," I said politely.

"You too, although I have to confess, you look strangely like somebody I once knew."

"Really, would you, I mean could you elaborate?"

"I'm sorry, she was my best friend, it's hard to speak about her."

"Did you love her?"

"Of course, she was my best friend, we where inseparable almost immediately. We met our freshman year and she was gone by our junior."

"Gone?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"She was clumsy wasn't she," I said, the questions coming out of my mouth, I couldn't control what was coming out.

"She wanted to go with you to Dartmouth, didn't she, then she disappeared, and you never went to college."

"How the hell do you now that, are you a damn reporter?"

"No," I stood my ground. "I'm just a girl, trying to find her past."

"Bella," he whispered. My heart speed up as he said that name. His hands cupped my face. "My sweet Isabella, is that you?"

"I never liked the name Isabella," I said, just rolling with whatever came out of my mouth. I still had no clue if I was Bella Swan, but I just felt maybe I was.

"I know, that name was always to lowly of you, you deserved a better name, one that shined like your beauty."

"I don't know if I'm Bella though." Edward faltered, he released his hands, looking into my eyes.

"Your hair, it isn't the same color, Bella's brown and long. Your eyes though, they are the same chocolate color."

"My hair wasn't always this dirty blond and short. I was found wandering near Las Vegas, I had no idea of who I was, when I was picked up, I had severe cuts on my head, they had to shave my hair off completely. Mara wanted me to have some identity of this new me, so I color my hair dirty blond every six months and keep it short."

"Mara?"

"My adopted mother," I explained.

"Why are you telling me this? Who are you anyways?"

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, I'm so sorry, I'm Misty Ravens, as to why I'm telling you this, well, I don't remember but every once and a while, I'll spout of random stuff, unexplainable stuff, stuff that my doctor says could be things I'm remembering from the time that I don't remember."

"First, call me Edward, Ms. Ravens."

"Misty, please."

"Misty, than, what do you spout off?"

"Oh, my mouth lead me to Forks, I had dinner with my adopted family, and I set to many plates, and my mother asked why, and I replied that my best girl friend Alice always came over for my birthday, and that she always brought some guy. I never said any name for the guy. Then I said something about Spoons, Washington, but changed it to Folks, Washington, but I looked and couldn't find a Folks but I found a Forks, so four of my sisters and I made the trek from Dartmouth University to Forks, Washington."

"Have you found anything that would make you believe that you might be a missing person from here?" Edward asked, his emerald green eyes staring into my deep brown, I could almost see the hurt in his eyes, the hurt of losing his best friend, the person he loved with every fiber of his being. Tears betrayed me as they started falling.

"Please don't cry, Misty. I didn't mean for you to start crying."

"No, it's not you, it's me, I know it's the oldest line in the book, but I am looking for who I am here, and I see you, you lost the person you held so close, and it hurts, I wish I had somebody like that. I'm sorry if I've hurt you by talking to you, I'll go back to bed."

"Wait, you said something about an Alice, tell me about her. Can you?"

"She's spunky," I tried to concentrate on that memory. "She loves to shop, she's short, has a pixie hair style. She used the words guinea pig a lot around a girl that I can't place."

"Around Bella, Ali always called Bella her guinea pig. You just described my sister almost perfectly."

"She has a matching tattoo, her and another girl, it's a tat of…" I lifted my shirt to reveal my old tattoo that was kanji for friends, Mara had looked it up and told me. It was located on my lower back, someplace that nobody would every find it.

"That's just like my sister's tattoo, and Rosalie's. It's in the same place as well. It's in the same place as Bella's. Those three where like sisters, just with different parents. They would joke that they where un-biological sisters. They had this strange way of being able to communicate non-verbally. I think you should meet her. I think you two would get along well."

"No, I don't want anybody's hopes up, if I don't turn out to be Bella."

"I think we should just do a…"

He was cut off by a phone ringing. Who was calling at, I glanced at my watch, 6:15 in the morning.

"Hi, dad… there was… are we sure it's her? You haven't done a DNA test though, I think we should run two… I've found a young lady here in Forks that doesn't remember her past… yes, I can bring her in at 8." Edward snapped his phone shut and looked at me.

"Well, that was my father, they found a body near Seattle, it's a young female around Bella's age, he has Charlie's DNA on record, so he's going to run a test, but he, well I want to run a test on you."

"But what if that body turns out to be Bella, not me."

"Than I've made a new friend," he stuck his hand out to shake mine, giving me a crooked smile that melted my heart. I shook his hand. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Misty Ravens." I smiled, silently laughing, if nothing else I'd just meet my first famous person and a cute one to boot.


	4. Chapter 4

I paced for the last twenty minutes, wishing Edward would be ready to go, I wanted to get this test over with. Ari was going with me, the others would stay at Karen's and keep researching, but they focused on Bella Swan. Edward and I had set up and talked until the others where woke up, Karen explained that Edward had been brought here to get the fans away from his sister so she wouldn't be stressed as she was soon expecting.

"You ready?" Edward asked as he came down from Karen's second guest room. He was dressed in a black button down shirt, dark wash blue jeans and tennis shoes. My heart stuttered and speed back up.

I nodded, to scared to speak, Ari gripped my hand and together the three of us made our way out of the house and into the throngs of screaming fans. Ari and I ducked our heads as we'd been instructed, I caught bits and pieces of things, including if Edward was dating either of us. He didn't talk, just made his way to the silver Volvo that was parked at the curb.

_"Hey, Edward," I jogged up to Edwards silver Volvo that he'd gotten for his sixteenth birthday. My truck, my red 1960's model Chevy truck had died a week ago, and until I could get another car, Edward and Alice had taken to driving me to and from school and work. Just so I wouldn't have to suffer driving the cruiser._

_ "How was gym, Bella?"_

_ "You could just go for me, if you really want me to pass. Plus it's all girls, and they all love you," I joked, Edward was this big football star, and I'm a nobody, but got his attention, probably because I'd been the only person to be nice to him when he'd first moved here a little over a year ago._

_ "There is only room in my life for two girls, and they are both getting ready to get in this car," he said, just as Alice walked up to the Volvo. _

_ Alice was holding the hand of her current boyfriend Jasper Hale. Jasper's sister Rosalie and Alice's cousin Emmett where close behind, holding hands as well, sneaking kisses. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper where riding in Rosalie's BMW. Alice, Edward and I where in the Volvo. _

Whoa, I thought, where had that come from?

I slid into the passenger seat, Ari into the back and Edward into the driver, that's when I asked about the vision.

"I know Bella drove an '04 yellow Camero, but did she ever drive a red 1960'sish Chevy truck?"

Edward punched the gas, in shock, I took that as a yes.

"So, I'm on base aren't I."

"Yea, it died about a year after we arrived, see Bella was almost a year older than me, but we where in the same grade. Don't ask how it worked out, it just does. After it died, I offered to drive her to and from school and work, she was my closest friend here, she'd been the first person to come up to me and introduce herself to me. I still think she was trying to get a scoop on the new student, but Alice and her hit it off and was always at our place, so naturally we became friends, than we progressed to best friend status, then," he closed his eyes, I knew what he was thinking about, the moment he'd fallen in love with Bella.

"Then she left, her mother got sick and she ran to help her. That's the last time I ever saw Bella, she'd come to our place to say good-bye, Alice and her cried for hours in the den, once those tears stopped I went to check on them, the brotherly thing to do, Alice had fallen asleep and Bella was sitting there, looking like a ghost, I led her to my room and she sleep there. Then she got in her car and drove off. I started worrying when she didn't call like she'd said she would, Bella never went back on her promise, she'd called the last three nights, but the fourth night, I tried to call her, it went strait to voicemail, I tried again the next day, Charlie was sure that she'd just forgotten to charge it and didn't realize it yet, see, Bella didn't like technology that well.

"By the seventh day, I was going crazy, she should have checked in by now, but no word, then the cop came to Charlie's. Bella's car had been found wrapped around a tree, a deer carcass near it, but no sign of Bella, a seat belt cutter had been found, the seat belt was cut, but no Bella." Tears where flowing down Edward's face. I could see what my appearance was doing to him. "She's still alive, that's been my motto for the last three years, human remains have been found, each tested against Charlie and Renee's DNA, never a match. My hopes remained, but as the days go by, the less of a chance we'll find her alive."

I looked out at the town, not able to say anything, Edward had just told me most of the story, from his point. I watched the town go by, I wondered if this was where I had wondered these streets during my missing times. There was Newton's, an outdoor store, the local grocery store, a book store, I made a mental note to stop at that store, I loved to read.

Edward pulled into the local hospital, there was a small smirk on his face.

"What's so funny," I asked, Edward laughed out loud.

"I had to bring Bella here so many times, she was an easy bleeder, and what's even funnier, she fainted at just the sight or smell of blood. You'd think that somebody as clumsy as Bella could stomach a little blood. The last time I came here, Bella had fallen through a glass plated table at our home and Carlisle was here. It had been six months before she went missing."

"Edward, I'm so sorry that she went missing, and I can see how much you seeing me is hurting you, and that was never my intention."

"No, Misty, don't feel bad, everyday, I see her, weather it be her car that I have saved, or a picture of us or some other little thing."

"I'm still sorry, I've upset your life."

"No, I've made a new friend, and even if you don't turn out to be Bella, we can still be friends."

"Aren't you afraid that every time you see me you'll think of Bella?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Now, let's go do this DNA test and also look forward to when I go to Dartmouth to film that new film."

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Cullen, Edwards father swabbed my throat and rushed the order, we would know in a week if I was Bella Swan. My hopes where starting to get higher when Dr. Cullen saw a scar on my arm, the same place where Bella had went through the glass table. I didn't want my hopes up, they would only come crashing down if I turned out to not be Bella.

We got back in the car, Edward was lost in his thoughts, Ari hadn't said anything through the whole ordeal, I remained as quiet as Edward and Ari, thinking, trying to remember. Flashes ran across my mind, nothing I could place though, an image of a golden haired boy getting out of a black car, a pixie like girl giving me a hug, a deer crossing my path. I couldn't tell if these where fake or real, where these my memories or just me imagining things that Edward had told me about Bella.

We pulled up to the house, I got out and walked past the adoring fans, I wanted no part of this world, but I knew if I was Bella, Edward wouldn't let me leave his side for a long time, I would have to get use to this part.

"It takes some getting use to," Edward said as we walked through the front door.

"Hey," I said, remembering something he'd said earlier. "Do you think it would be possible for me to see the car, I remember you saying that you still had it, it might trigger something. If I am her."

"Yea, it's out in LA, we could fly there to see it, or something, I must warn you, it looks the same as it did after the accident. I thought about changing it, but just couldn't touch it, hoping that when she'd came back, then she'd be able to tell me what to do with it."

I nodded, I was slowly starting to fall for this man who had eyes for only one person, Bella Swan.

_I'm choosing to make this chapter short because the next part is where we find out if Misty is Bella. So tiny cliffhanger here._


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, after wandering the streets of Forks, getting to know Edward Cullen, and having a DNA test done on me, the five of us flew back to Dartmouth, Edward would be joining us in just under a week. I hadn't had anymore flashes.

Classes resumed the next day, I keep my head low and waited for the phone call that could change my life. Carlisle had said that the results could come in anytime between three to seven days. It had been the three days, now it was just a wait and see game.

I'd went to see my parents as soon as we'd touchdown, they where happy that I might have found out who I was, and glad that I was getting a DNA test. They where on pins and nettles waiting for the results. When these came back, I would know if I belonged to the Swan family or not.

Another day passed, I was on my fifth day, sitting in class when my phone started vibrating. I looked down at it. My teachers where on alert that I might have to take a call. It was Carlisle. I rushed out of the room, Arianne was in that class with me. She walked out as well.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, Misty."

"Carlisle, please tell me you have results." I sank to the floor, my legs couldn't support me anymore, I was crying. Arianne put her arm around me.

"Well, first do you have somebody around you?"

"Yes, my best friend Arianne is sitting next to me."

"Good, your sitting, Bella's no longer a missing person's file, we've found Bella."

"So it's either me or the body, please don't leave me in suspense any longer."

"I'm sorry, Misty," he said, I jumped in.

"It's not me," I cried. I wasn't Bella Swan.

"Misty if you hadn't interrupted me, I was saying, that I'm sorry for the suspense. Your DNA matches Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, Bella's parents."

The phone dropped from my hand. I was Bella Swan. I was from Forks, Washington.

"Misty," Arianne said, holding the phone out to me. I took it.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I dropped the phone."

"Misty, I have arranged a flight and hotel for Charlie to come out to see you. Now, I know that you have your adopted family as well, so I think they should be there as well. I haven't told Edward yet, I thought I'd leave that to you. Charlie will be there tomorrow evening."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Cullen."

We hung up and I looked at Arianne.

"I'm Isabella Swan. Bella to her friends."

"Oh, Misty, I mean Bella."

"Call me Misty for the time being. Bella's, I mean my biological father is flying in tomorrow. Carlisle has arranged everything, including hotel and car service."

"Do you want me to get our stuff?"

"No, we need to stay in class, John, Mara and Charlie would hate it if I skipped a class."

I wiped the tears and went back to class. My adviser was the teacher for the class, and they knew what was going on. Class was cut short after I came back.

The good thing about my adviser is that she is only 25, and understands the stress of being a student today. Kris is one of the best teachers I've ever had, she lets us play with play-doh, and we don't have test, just small lecture responses due each week. Arianne and I agreed that we needed to let Kris in on my not to little secret. I had to inform all my professors that I was waiting for an important phone call. Kris found out the reason behind the phone call.

"Arianne, Misty, please come to my office," Kris told us, I nodded and followed her to her office down the hall. Arianne was holding on to my arm, afraid I might collapse from everything. Kris offered me a seat once we got to her office. Then a can of Mt. Dew came out.

"So," Kris asked, patting my back.

"I have an identity, one other than Misty Ravens."

"So you are this young lady, Bella Swan?"

I nodded. "So, what do we call you."

"I really don't know, I guess Misty, still."

"You want me to call Edward," Arianne asked, Kris had also been informed of our meeting with Edward. "He'll probably fly out here immediately, he's due anyways in a few days."

That's right, Edward loves Bella, me. I just wasn't sure I loved him. I closed my eyes for a second.

_"Hey, Bella," Mike said as he came out of the locker room. "Edward's on his way out."_

_ I smiled in response. It was right after a game, Edward had scored the winning touch-down. There was a party at Mikes, but I wasn't sure Edward or I where going._

_ I congratulated the guys as they came out. _

_ Then he came out, my heart pounded for a second, his eyes bore into mine, trying to drink it the rich chocolate color. His eyes shown like newly polished emeralds. _

_ "Hey, you," I said, giving him a hug, his hair was still damp from the showers, so it wasn't crazy, yet. He picked me up and spun me around, a tradition on nights that Forks won a game. "Edward, put me down!" _

_ "Not until I get a girly scream out of you," he said. It wasn't going to happen, I had never given into that request. "Alright," he said after a few seconds of spinning me around, "you win."_

_ "Like always." I stuck my tongue out at him. He offered me his arm and we walked to the Volvo together. I'd rode here with Alice and Jasper._

_ "Misty, MISTY, are you okay," I turned to look at Edward, but he was facing forward, who was Misty?_

I groaned as I set up, how had I ended up on the floor.

"Misty," Arianne said. "Kris she's coming around. Misty, come on, open your eyes."

I did as I was told, Arianne was crouched beside me, a look of concern on her face. Kris was cleaning up a yellow mess on the floor.

"What," I said, not really being able to focus enough to complete the sentence.

"I went out in the hall to call Edward, he's on his way, by the way, and I heard something hit the floor, came back in and your Mt. Dew was on the floor and Kris was doing all in her power to get you on the floor so you didn't bust your face on the floor."

"How long was I out?"

"Five minutes maybe, why what happened?"

"I had a uh… oh, shit," I said, my head was starting to hurt. I was in a fog, I heard Arianne speaking to me, I wanted to reassure her I was fine, Kris's frantic voice joined Arianne's.

"A deer, the interstate, not to far from LA, the car, it's yellow," I was saying, I couldn't stop what I was saying. "It flipped, three times, I think, before the passengers side was wrapped around a tree. I knew, seat-belt cutter in glove box, managed to get seat-belt cut, climbed out, I ran, didn't know where I was going, a couple with a three year old picked me up fifty miles from Vegas."

Arianne and Kris where just looking at me, my head was screaming in pain.

"Misty, you just relieved the night of the accident, I think."

I did? I don't remember saying anything.

"You spoke in a muted voice, Misty, you don't remember that do you."

I shook my head.

"Arianne, take her back to the room, she needs some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, I'll email your teachers for both of you and get you excused from classes for the rest of the week, I'll say you are doing something for me or something."

Arianne lead the way, we where stopped by some of our friends, asking us opinions on what should run in the paper next week, Arianne just keep walking.

After agonizing minutes, we where back at our room and I laid down and went to sleep.


End file.
